Anguish
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Como o título mesmo diz, fanfic super angústiante. Dean está lidando com a morte de Castiel diferente do que todos imaginavam. Friendsship/slash depende do ponto de vista


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa estória não me pertencem, e o resto todo mundo ta careca de saber.

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst – Friendship/slash(depende do seu ponto de vista).

**Beta:** Ninguém, os erros são meus e dessa vez não tenho ninguém para culpar.

**Sinopse: **Dean está lidando com a morte de Castiel pior do que todos imaginavam.

**Nota:** Não sei porque, mas esse plot estourou em minha cabeça hoje de noite, e eu não tive outra alternativa se não pô-lo no ''papel''. Não foi proposital, nem pensado, só surgiu, como o logotipo da Globo surgiu em um guardanapo e Harry Potter surgiu em uma viagem de trem. Não quis deixar nada Dastiel explícito, obtendo por que vcs, leitores, pensem o que quiserem dela e da relação Dean/Cãs.

**Link: **Não sei explicar como nem o porque(destino, talvez?) mas estava eu procurando, há alguns minutos, uma música do Coldplay para essa fanfic no Youtube, quando clico em uma que, sem eu ver o título ou me tocar que não era de Coldplay, me conquistou completamente me fez ficar com o coração na mão, como raríssimas fanfics conseguem. Não postei a letra na fanfic simplesmente pq ela é totalmente Dastiel e, como eu disse, não quero q a fic seja muito explícita. Mas eu recomendo, e MUITO, q TODOS ouçam a música e LEIAM a letra. **Música**: ''Breathless'' – Dan Wilson ( http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Aq33Zf39fZ4&feature=related ). **Letra** (mal traduzida, mas compreesnível): http: /www. vagalume. com. br/dan-wilson/breathless. html#traducao )

**ANGUISH**

Estou caminhando por uma viela escura, sem rumo. É madrugada, Sam está dormindo em um quarto qualquer de Hotel e espero que não acorde tão cedo. Quero ficar sozinho. Preciso ficar sozinho.

Finalmente chego onde queria, ao meu carro estacionado em uma esquina pouco movimentada. Abro o porta-malas do Impala e encontro o que estou sedento por ver.

Não é a primeira vez que faço esses passeios de noite, a soslaio. Mas eles aumentaram desde que Castiel morreu, e parecem mais fortes e mais impactantes agora.

Pego o sobretudo pardo do anjo, dobrado com todo esmero, com as mãos tremendo.

Cheiro-o, inspirando profundamente, como se houvesse algum narcótico impregnado naquele tecido. Ainda sinto o cheiro proveniente daquela aura angelical. O cheiro do sangue dele está ali, é verdade, assim como de coisa podre e marítima, como uma lagosta em decomposição (que eu sei que são daquelas criaturas infelizes). Mas nenhum desses dois cheiros consegue anular o cheiro de eucalipto, de ar puro e fresco, da peça de roupa.

Ainda penso nele, é verdade. Castiel fora meu melhor amigo, ou melhor, fora até _mais_ do que um bom amigo. Fora um irmão, ou até mais do que isso. Não sei como classificar a nossa relação.

Me culpo amargamente, por tudo que existe no Universo, dê não tê-lo salvado, de ter simplesmente desistido dele, numa reação que me perturba até a alma.

Sempre me considerei um _bon vivant_, um amante da filosofia do _carpe diem, _mas percebo que há tantas coisas que eu deveria ter falado à ele. Há tantas coisas que eu adiei, adiei e adiei, e nunca foram concretizadas.

Uma lágrima pinga no tecido pardo, escurecendo-o. Me faz lembrar de como Castiel, ao final de sua vida, fora simplesmente aquilo: um pontinho escuro que se estendia em uma imensidão. Um potinho que sonhara em ser grande, ocupar o tecido inteiro, mas que no final simplesmente fora apenas um pontinho, nada mais, nada menos. Só um pontinho.

Mas agora ele está morto, e não irá voltar mais. Nunca.

Percebo também que eu temo a morte, não importa o que diga e não importa o quão forte eu pareça. Eu temo ser aquele pontinho escuro, sendo engolido pelo tecido claro e se apagando pouco a pouco. Sem vestígios, sem grandes lembranças.

O pior de tudo é que... droga, aquilo não parecia certo. Tudo estava em um turbilhão a mil por hora, que nem me dei conta que talvez o perdesse, quando o trem chegasse na última estação.

Mas o trem fora rápido demais, e antes que eu pudesse sequer me levantar daquela balbúrdia, Castiel já se fora. Parara em uma estação desconhecida e nunca mais embarcaria no trem novamente.

Foi tudo rápido demais.

Outra lágrima insiste em escorrer do meu rosto. Não é a primeira e nem será a última vez que elas rolarão pela minha face. Já chorei por ele antes, e chorarei ainda mais. Como se meu planto pudesse fertilizar aquele solo de cimento e, milagrosamente, um Castiel brotasse da terra. Mas isso é impossível, é história de conto de fadas.

Fecho o porta-malas. Visto o sobretudo, que cabe perfeitamente em mim. Talvez eu devesse usá-lo como forma de luto como fiz com a jaqueta de couro do meu pai. Mas não usarei, porque não suportarei o cargo de vesti-la 24 horas por dia. Não quero que Sam e nem ninguém me veja chorando como uma menininha assustada. Usarei o sobretudo apenas por essa noite, como sempre faço.

Entro no Chevy e dou a partida. Quero correr, fugir dali, ir pra longe daquele furacão insuportável todo. Se uma ponte entre a Terra e uma parte do Universo pudesse ser criada, viajaria por ela e me jogaria quando ela terminasse.

Olho pelo espelho retrovisor. Espero ver olhos vermelhos e inchados, rosto molhado em lágrimas. Mas nada disso está ali, e tudo o que vejo são dois filetes secos dos meus olhos. Não há cabelos rebeldes, olhar penoso, nariz escorrendo em goteiras. Nada. Sou apenas eu, como sempre fui, me admirando por um espelhinho retrovisor.

Odeio isso. Odeio quando passo por esse transe e meu corpo simplesmente não responde. Odeio quando minha mente é a única que parece quebrada, em estilhaços, quando todo o resto está perfeitamente e enjoativamente normal. Mas, droga, nada está normal...

Talvez meu corpo ainda não tenha absorvido a repentina morte dele. Talvez seja isso, eu rezo.

Mas dessa vez eu trago companhia. Dessa vez meu corpo sentira aquela dor. Não foi proposital, mas a faca da demônia está ali, no bolso da jaqueta de couro usada como luto pela morte do meu pai, como gozação do destino. Faço esforço para alcançá-la, o sobretudo no caminho parecendo me impedir de fazer uma besteira maior. Até parece que Castiel incorporou no tecido e está tentando me salvar pela última vez, me proteger como não conseguiu. Mas não há proteção dessa vez, não há salvação para o meu tormento. A única salvação está morta.

Tiro a faca, finalmente, do bolso. Miro na barriga. Está afiada.

Meu corpo sentira a dor, porque ele precisa sentir. Toda a minha dor tem que sair de alguma maneira, tem que extravasar.

Apunha-lo uma vez sequer a minha carne. Não quero suicídio, quero apenas castigar meu maldito senso de ante-luto.

O sangue borrifa em jatos vermelho escuros, como esperado, sujando o carro que limpei no dia anterior. Dou um sorriso nervoso e sádico ao notar que uma dor dilacerante me acomete.

O mundo vai se apagando. Alguém vai me achar pela manhã, ou mesmo antes do Sol nascer. Vou ser levado para o hospital. Com sorte, morrerei, e se tiver ainda mais sorte, me darão um atestado de louco e ficarei trancafiado em um manicômio para sempre. Pior do que a realidade em que estou vivendo, não pode ficar.

Um caio de cabeça no volante, uma tira do sobretudo pardo me agraciando a bochecha. ''Está tudo bem agora, Dean. O pior já passou'' posso ouvi-lo dizer, a voz parecendo mais angelical e suave do que de costume.

Minhas pálpebras se fecham e eu apago, esperando nunca mais acordar.


End file.
